A Cold Winter
by Tired Stone
Summary: Ce n'était pas une journée si froide, finalement.


► **A Cold Winter **◄

► **Auteur **Tired Stone

► **Fandom** SHERLOCK (BBC)

►** Personnages** John Watson Sherlock Holmes Mrs Hudson.

Tout appartient à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, et les modifications à la BBC.

* * *

L'hiver se déversait lentement sur les trottoirs de Londres. John sortit vivement de son appartement, légèrement vexé par son colocataire, qui, très calmement lui fait clairement comprendre que lors de ses enquêtes, le petit blond ne lui servait strictement à rien. Ce dernier avait vu rouge et avait quitté l'appartement aussi vite qu'il lui avait été possible de le faire, sans même prendre la peine d'enfiler une veste ou un pull-over.

L'assistant du détective consultant, ou tout du moins ce qu'il en restait, déambulait dans les rues à la recherche d'un café où la chaleur serait au rendez-vous pour l'accueillir. Un bon chocolat chaud ne lui ferait pas de mal. On pourra en dire ce que l'on veut, cette boisson enfantine savait réchauffer les cœurs.

John poussa la porte d'un petit café presque invisible à l'œil des passants inattentifs, puis s'empressa d'y rentrer. À sa grande surprise, la pièce était occupé par un petit couple d'amoureux et par une serveuse, certainement là parce qu'il fallait payer un loyer à la fin du mois. En s'installant à l'une des tables, l'ancien militaire espérait ne pas les déranger dans leur petit rendez-vous romantique.

Le docteur tenta de se rendre quasi-inexistant mais c'était sans compter sur la serveuse qui accourut pour l'accueillir dans sa misérable boutique. En plein mois de Décembre, il était vrai que les clients se faisaient rares, préférant rester sous leurs couettes bien chaudes à boire de la soupe fumante pour le dîner.

Ce soir-là, John aurait bien aimé passer la soirée avec son colocataire. Au chaud, dans leur appartement, en train de déguster un bon repas, bien loin de la fraîcheur hivernale extérieure. Il aurait bien aimé se retrouver dans son vieux fauteuil, regardant le grand brun ouvrir ses paquets cadeaux. Voilà ce qu'aurait aimé l'ancien soldat, au lieu de commander un fichu chocolat chaud à deux livres dans un café qui avait pour seuls clients des amoureux dégoulinants de fleurs roses et une serveuse bien trop grosse pour rentrer correctement dans sa tenue de travail horriblement laide. Ces gens-là l'énervaient. En fin de compte, il se fichait bien de les déranger.

Son chocolat fumant de chaleur arriva sur sa table. John remercia la serveuse d'un vague signe de tête. Les vapeurs qui s'échappaient de la tasse étaient délicieuses mais cette boisson ne l'attirait plus. Il la but quand même, histoire de ne rien gâcher. Il soupira, déposa quelques pièces dans la coupelle prévue à cet effet, puis retourna dans le climat de l'hiver.

Les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, le docteur retourna déambuler sur les trottoirs de Londres. L'épais nuage grisâtre avait cessé de déverser sa poudre glacée sur la grande ville du nord de l'Europe.

* * *

Ses pieds le ramenèrent devant l'appartement de Baker Street. Devait-il rentrer, ou rester dehors ? Sherlock s'inquiétait-il ? Non, certainement pas. Cet homme ne s'inquiétait jamais pour son camarade. Il était froid, ne s'attachait à personne, ne rigolait pas… Sherlock Holmes aimait être seul. C'était bien pour cela qu'il n'avait jamais eut de véritables amis. Il n'avait jamais supporter les êtres « à intelligence si basse, qu'égale à celle d'un enfant ».

John se dit finalement qu'il devait rentrer, et si ce n'était pas pour son idiot de colocataire, au moins pour Mrs Hudson. Cette bonne femme devait déjà être morte d'inquiétude pour lui, l'ayant aperçu dévaler les escaliers. La logeuse avait tendance à se faire des scénarios sanglants dans sa tête, assise sur sa pauvre chaise de cuisine. Mais le médecin militaire se rendait compte qu'elle avait parfaitement le droit : les enquêtes qu'ils – non – que son colocataire avait résolu, avait toutes leurs côtés sombres et morbides.

Le petit blond poussa la grosse porte d'entrée et fit un pas en avant. Il aperçut le minuscule escalier qui menait à son petit chez-lui presque directement, mais le jeune homme préféra avancer vers celui de sa logeuse, au rez-de-chaussée. Il ne prit pas la peine de toquer, et pénétra dans la minuscule cuisine.

**« Pour l'Amour du Ciel, John ! Où étiez-vous passer, mon cher ?! Je me faisais un sang d'encre ! Je- »** S'écria la vieille femme. Ce dernier s'approcha d'elle et l'attira contre lui.

**« Je suis là. Tout va bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mrs Hudson. Je suis un grand garçon. »** Fit-il doucement. **« Sherlock est toujours à l'étage ? »** Demanda-t-il, libérant enfin la logeuse de son étreinte – ou était-ce l'inverse ? Elle acquiesça tout de même, en lui marmonnant qu'il devrait sans doute remonter chez lui. Sans dire un mot de plus, Watson quitta l'appartement de la vieille femme et grimpa quatre à quatre les marches de son propre foyer.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte, la main posée sur la poignée. John ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre de nouveau de la part de son colocataire. Il allait sans doute lui cracher dessus, encore une fois. Le jeune homme respira un bon coup, puis appuya sur la poignée.

**« Sherlock ? »** Murmura-t-il. Il n'eut pas le temps de souffler un peu, que deux bras l'étreignirent maladroitement.

* * *

Aucun mot ne fut prononcé ce soir-là, mais les vêtements tombèrent rapidement, les baisers fusèrent et les corps s'allongèrent.

Ce n'était pas une journée si froide, finalement.


End file.
